Christmas
by Sueona
Summary: It was time to spend Christmas with loved ones.


Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder, Yamane-sensei does.

Warnings: A bit of angst.

Pairings: Asami/Akihito

Chapters: 1/1

Summary: It was time to spend Christmas with loved ones.

Notes: Hello readers. Sorry for not updating my other stories but have been going through tough mood swings lately. Here is a one shot for Christmas. I hope you enjoy it and I'll try to update my other stories soon. Please tell me what you think of this.

It was Christmas Eve and he was alone sitting in his living room. The night before he got caught by Asami for taking photos of a meeting between the man and a powerful figure. The rage in golden eyes made him fear the man. All Asami did was fuck him to the bed the entire night. He was so sore today that he lied to his friends that he had work tonight. He leaned his head back and stared at the clock. It read ten o'clock. What was it about Asami that drove him insane? He agreed that he lust after the older man but who wouldn't. Asami was perfect in every way and the man had skills in the bedroom for sure. But it became more. He wasn't sure when it happen but it did. When he was in Hong Kong, all his thoughts were on the yakuza. When was Asami going to get him or when was he going to see the man again? Then when they were on the boat, he craved the other man. Then the island, he lost himself into the sex and danger that came off of the older man. When he got back home, he ran. He never ran before. He always faced everything but this wasn't something he couldn't face. Akihito knew about Asami having lovers in the past like they were nothing. He couldn't find out if the man had lovers while with him. Then again, it wasn't like they had a relationship. It was sex, great sex. There was a knock at the door, shaking him out of his thoughts. He stood up slowly as he yelled, "Coming." He limped to the door, afraid to face whoever was at his door. Without checking, he opened the door to see Kou and Takato standing there. He leaned against the frame and sighed, "Why did you come when I said I was working?"

Kou snorted, "You always have refused to work on Christmas Eve, so we knew you were lying."

"The problem is we tried to figure out why would you lie to us." Takato remarked as he over looked his friend. He stepped inside with Kou following. He watched as his friend limped to the couch. He commented, "This isn't the first time we saw you limping around.

Akihito sat down slowly, not to make the pain worse. What could he say to them? He has lied for a while now that it was catching up to him. He was lost and he didn't know where the light was. The darkness was clouded him. He waved his hand to tell his friends to sit down. They always spent Christmas Eve together. He wondered if Asami did anything for Christmas Eve and Christmas. He shook his head, trying to rid him of those thoughts. He was confused about the other man. Well, more like he didn't know if he should tell the yakuza the truth about his feelings. Would he be done for if he revealed the truth? Would Asami win and toss him aside if he admitted his love?

Kou spoke as he leaned forward, "Spill Aki. Tell us what the hell is really going on."

"By the way, there is this huge guy down the stairs, watching this place. Please tell us you aren't in trouble again." Takato mentioned as he lit up a cigarette. Kou and him decided to get their answers today.

Akihito revealed, "He works for my lover." Kou and Takato stared at him stunned. He was tired of lying. He was tired of the cat and mouse games too. He wanted something but he wasn't sure if he could gain it. He leaned back, waiting for the questions to be asked.

"Is this woman rich or famous?" Kou asked in an excited voice.

"Why the hell would your lover have you followed by a body guard?" Takato questioned in a calm voice.

Akihito closed his eyes and revealed the truth, "He is a yakuza and the bastard thinks I will get into trouble. Though he should know I'm good at escaping his guards."

"HE!" Kou and Takato yelled, "A YAKUZA!"

The photographer opened his eyes to see his friends' show a worried expression. He explained simply, "I love him."

"Aki…" Takato started to say.

Akihito cut him off, revealing his darkest secrets, "I don't know when it happened. When Fei Long had me, my only thought was about him. I want Asami to come and save me. But what I really desired was to see him again. When I came back, I ran from him even though I wanted to run right into his arms." He chuckled as he realized he was scared of the out come. Fei Long couldn't gain Asami's heart and Asami saw him an equal. Could he ever gain the man's heart? He desired to have that.

Takato stared stunned and Kou spoke, "You got it bad, Aki." His friend looked at him surprised. He flopped back and continued, "You always seem to disappear and when you are with us it is like you aren't even there. I think it is time for you to tell him how you feel."

Takato sighed, "We never could tell you to stop doing things. You never listen to anyone. Aki, you always told it straight. Why haven't you told him?"

"Because I'm afraid it would end." Akihito answered, "I don't want it to end." It was too wonderful for it to end so soon. It wasn't just the sex either. There was something about Asami that he wanted to keep. It was true he didn't know the man very well but he wanted to know more. He stood up, hissing in pain. He glanced at the clock to see it was almost eleven. He wanted to spend his holiday with the yakuza. It would be their first Christmas. But they didn't have a relationship or did they? He didn't know. He was always too afraid to ask. He looked at his friends and they were waving at him. He was pushed toward the door and he knew where he had to go. He wanted more. And if he wanted that, he had to stand up for what he wanted. Him and Asami wasn't different. Yes, they were on different sides but they were really alike. He walked down the stairs, seeing the guard standing by a car. Well, he wasn't going to walk. He stepped to the guard and ordered, "Take me to him." The guard opened the door and he slid inside.

At Club Sion, Asami sat there in a VIP room sighing in boredom. It wasn't like he didn't want to be here. There was something missing. He listened to the conversation, saying nothing at all. It wasn't like him. It wasn't like he spent so much time with them. He should give into the holiday spirit. Sadly, he was bored and he was imaging hazel eyes. He wanted his boy for the holiday. He should get him but he thought it was best to let the photographer have some time since he did take the other roughly last night.

Ryousuke slipped his wine and finally addressed his son, "You have been quiet, Ryuuichi." Golden eyes that reminded him of his deceased wife glance to him but his son said nothing.

Machi teased, "Is my big brother day dreaming of someone special?"

Asami wanted to chuckle at that teasing remark. It was true. He was thinking about one person. When did the great Asami fall prey to emotions? When did he have the desire to spend the holidays with someone? He spoke like nothing was on his mind, "Don't you have someone?"

"You know avoiding the question proves to me that you are thinking about someone." Machi retorted, "You aren't getting younger, Ryuui. I would like to have a niece or nephew running around."

"Yes, I would love to have grandchildren." Ryousuke responded.

Chuckling, Asami remarked, "You are not getting that from me." Once he dreamt of kids but that wasn't going to happen. He had someone special in his life and it turned out to be a guy. He once took on countless lovers, women and men alike. None of them were as exciting as Akihito.

Machi leaned her head on her small hand and asked, "Why not?"

Before the question could be answered, the door slammed open. He turned his head when he saw his father glare and his sister gasp. Asami smirked as he saw who it was. Suoh and Kirishima bowed their heads at him. He waved them out and Akihito was standing there without moving an inch. He spoke up making his boy jump, "Well, well, I thought you had enough of me last night. You were yelling at me to leave you alone. Now you are here."

"What!" Machi and Ryousuke yelled from their seats.

Akihito sneered as he approached the yakuza, "Fuck you bastard! I don't know what kind of sick twisted thing you have in your head but I came to spend the holiday with you! Unlike someone I know I like to spend it with people in my life!"

"I do spend holidays with people." Asami retorted as he stood up. He introduced his family, "Father, Machi, this is Takaba Akihito, my lover. Akihito, this would be my father and sister."

"LOVER!" Machi and Ryousuke both screamed out.

Akihito blushed. He didn't mean to mess up the yakuza's holiday. He never knew the other to have family around. He bowed his head and spoke in a quiet voice, "I'll let you spend your holiday with your family then."

Before his lover could walk out the door, Asami pulled him toward the seat and ordered, "Sit down. It is about time I gloat about my lover." He watched amused as Akihito's face went red. He sat down, staring at his father and sister.

"Wow, a guy. I mean I heard rumors but never thought they were true." Machi spoke quickly.

Ryousuke sat up and stared at the boy. He glanced to his son to see a true smile on his face. He hadn't seen that in ages. Since his mother died, his son shut all emotions out. Then his boy rose in power and there was no talking him out of his life style. He asked, "So, what do you do for a living?"

Akihito jumped startled out of his thoughts and answered, "I'm a photographer." He didn't go into more details about that. He glanced to the older man to see those golden eyes on him. He could see his father in him except Asami's eyes were golden and his father's were brown. He looked over at the young girl to see her eyes matched their father. He sat there, eating some as conversation started to build. He looked to see it was midnight already. It was Christmas and he was spending it with Asami and the older man's family. Did that mean something? Asami claimed him as his lover in front of his family. It had to mean something. The dinner went by quickly and the older man's family left with goodbyes. He turned in his seat to notice the yakuza was staring at him. It was time to stop from running. He leaned forward, sealing those teasing lips into a kiss. As he pulled back after a couple of seconds, he whispered, "I'm tired of running. I'm tired of the cat and mouse games. So, here it is. I'm in love with you even though I might not mean anything to you and might not be the only one. I wanted…" His lips were sealed into a heated kiss and his mind was going into mush. He wrapped his arms around the strong neck, sitting on top of Asami's lap.

Asami broke the kiss and stared into hazel eyes. He spoke, "About damn time you figured it out. Now, you are completely mine and there is no turning back." Those hazel eyes showed a spark of fire but also sadness. He leaned forward, whispering into his dear boy's ear, "I'm not the type to say those words but you are truly the only one for me."


End file.
